This invention relates to circuitry for adjusting the color level and burst phase of a television signal while also providing an aperture correction function.
Many video sources produce video which is deficient in either sharpness or color accuracy. The recently popular camcorder provides an ideal example of a device which frequently provides video that is lacking in sharpness, often with incorrect color hue or color saturation due to poor lighting conditions or the lack of proper maintenance. Often ordinary television broadcasts will likewise be off color and/or deficient in sharpness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,646 entitled VIDEO PROCESSING CIRCUIT issued on Aug. 5, 1986 to the present applicant discloses a method and apparatus for adjusting the luminance level, chroma hue and chroma saturation of a video signal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,006 entitled IMAGE ENHANCER APPARATUS issued on Aug. 30, 1983 to the present applicant discloses a method and apparatus for adjusting the detail and sharpness of a video signal. While both of these devices were simpler and less costly than previous implementations, they are still relatively complex and costly circuits.